The Defense of the Mojave
by Cold secrets
Summary: See through the eyes of three members of the NCR military as they defend the Mojave from the Legion
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my second Fallout Fanfic. There will be four chapters, each focusing on a different NCR soldier during the defense of the Mojave and retreat of the NCR .This one is focused around a NCR ranger at Helios One.

I sat on the hot sands of the Mojave Desert just outside Helios One. The solar power plant, once considered unimportant due to its lack of ability produce power for the Republic had become very important now. It was part of the second line of defense for the Mojave. Troopers, Rangers, engineers and civilians milled around looking lost and confused, some were crying, tears falling to a dead earth.

Hell, I was crying, my tears were just barely hidden my aviators, my hat pulled down over my eyes as far as I could get it. The sound of Taps being played by a single horn made look up to the NCR flag waving high above the ground tied to the solar collection tower.

I looked back over the yard of solar panels shining under the hot Mojave sun, a squad of the 1st recon was cleaning their rifles with two of my fellow rangers, their faces covered with dried blood, dirt, and tears. They had lost their Lt at Forlorn Hope when the Legion poured across the Colorado. I had heard that he ordered the rest of the camp to retreat while he climbed to the top of a nearby ridge and stayed till he ran out of ammo and then he charged in the legion with nothing but a 9mm with two magazines and combat knife.

I noticed one of my fellow Rangers in his Black armor, duster torn for Legion bullets and machetes, walking towards me, I stood up and saluted, tears coming from under my sunglasses.

"Ranger, Chief Hanlon wants all of us in the main lobby of the power plant in five mikes."

"Yes sir" That's all I could get out in a weak voice.

"Ranger, stop crying, your among the elite here, if 17 year old kid who's never seen combat above shooting the random rad roach or coyote sees you crying it'll drop morale faster than a month's pay at The Tops" He said to me in a stern yet almost fatherly voice, slightly muffled by his mask.

"I expect to see you there in two mikes ranger, and don't forget your rifle." He said as he turned and left.

I turned and picked my trail carbine up off the ground and headed inside towards the main lobby, following most of the rangers inside to be briefed.

I recognized a few old friends among the thirty or so of us, as we stood waiting of the Chief to appear for somewhere.

A ranger vet standing by the main doors with his helmet off snapped to attention and yelled

"Officer on deck!"

We all snapped into sharp salutes and stood perfectly still as Hanlon walked to the center of the room, a massive revolver strapped to his thigh.

"Rangers, I just received word of some very bad and some good news. We're going to start with the bad news. The Courier is dead."

As soon as those words left his mouth every person in the room went dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop on the beat up old tile floor.

"Also as many of you know we have lost the Dam, along with Camp Golf and Camp Forlorn Hope. Since we have lost Forlorn Hope that means our right Flank is weak. That's where you men come in, there's 35 of you, ten of you are Vet's some of the most elite forces we still have. The rest of you are experienced rangers, you have fought the Legion before, and you know their tactics, strengths and weaknesses. Now there's 35 of you and sixty miles of land that's needs to be patrolled, for some that's impossible, but I think my rangers can do it."

We stood silently waiting for him to finish.

"Well can you god dam it?"  
I opened my mouth first "You bet Kimball's useless ass we can"

"Dam good answer ranger, you and the First Recon are covering everything from Novac to a wreaked highwaymen out along 95."

"The First Recon sir?"

"They've requested that they help defend Novac ranger, payment to an old friend. You have a problem with that ranger?"

"No sir"

"Alright then you vets can leave, everybody else stay, I have a present for you."

All ranger vets walked out but the one by the door and two troopers carrying a large crate walked in.

"These came in from the Boneyard yesterday, rangers today is the day you get your black armor and your sequoias."

Every ranger dreamed of getting their Black armor and a sequoia, and know were just handing them to us.

"When I call your name get up here and take your revolver and armor and get ready to be assigned."

The Ranger Vet by the door said as he lifted a clipboard.

"Jackson, Alex"

A young lady stepped forward claimed her weapon and armor and walked out.

It went on like this for twenty minutes.

I was the last one to get my armor.

"Scha- your last one get up here ranger."

I walked to the front of the room, collected my armor and went to a restroom to go change into it.

I slid into the black armor, put on the helmet, slung my rifle across my back and walked back into the yard towards my tent to get my bag. The First Recon was waiting on me to get and ready.

"You the Ranger we've waiting on?" A man with a hunting rifle stood near the entrance to the tent staring me.

"Yes Sir Captain Schaefer of the 12th Ranger battalion."

"Staff Sergeant Bitterroot of the First Recon, acting commander of Hawk 2-1"

"Well then Sergeant let's get moving, we have a town to defend and legion to kill"

**A/N: Wow it's been awhile since I've written anything.**

**As always read and review. And I'm sorry this lacked action this story is going to be more of a before and after the battle rather then blood and screaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that was a much longer delay than expected**

**sorry**

**Anyway on to the story.**

**This chapter is centered on a private at Camp McCarran. Alsothis one is going to have a battle in it.**

The alarm screamed for the third time waking me from an uneasy sleep on a crappy cot inside the airport turned military fortress. I rolled over and stuffed a pillow over my head to try drown out the noise. A panicked voice ripped through the "barracks" area of the airport waking well over seventy still half asleep infantry men.

"THE COLNEL WANTS EVERYBODY AT THE MAIN GATE NOW, THE LEIGON AND FIENDS ARE MASSING OUTSIDE."

Orders were suddenly being screamed through the room by Sergeants to their squads and from man to man. As quickly as I could I slid on armor and into my boots and grabbed my rifle and some extra magazines. The room was organized chaos as men and women ran around grabbing extra magazines and grenades to help defend the gate.I grabbed a 9mm and few extra mags and ran towards the main gate.

I slid into my assignedposition, a foxhole dead center in front of the gate right next to a prewar fifty caliber heavy machine gun. I leveled the sights of my service rifle on the main gate and waited. I looked around at my fellow soldiers, a sea of brown, and then I looked up the towers closest to the gates and my mouth opened slightly when I saw the dead bodies of our snipers on the towers, dismembered and covered in blood. That little part of my brain was saying run the fuck away.

"Listen up men, we are outnumbered four to one and surrounded. We re cutoff from support and the courier is dead." Col Hsu said to us through a bullhorn as he stood on top of a truck.

"But what we don't have in numbers we make up for in fighting spirit. I believe that we all come out victorious in repelling the legion. But that will only be if we do not waiver in the face death. For if we do not only will the Mojave fall, but everyone who has died would have been in vain. Now my –"

Hsu was interrupted by the sound of the main gate opening a foot or two and Vulpes Inculta sliding into the open area between us and the gate.

"I have a message for your leader profligates, where is he?"

I watched as Hsu stepped off the truck, hand on his M1911, walked towards the asshole known as "The Fox" to most soldiers in the NCR.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To ask if you're willing to surrender to the Legion and live or if we must fight and kill every last one of you useless profligate scum."

Hsu just stood and stared at Vulpes for a moment and then said

"Son, if you think we're just gonna surrender to be lashed to a cross or turned into slaves you must be insane, and no need to leave this should send the message well enough."

The legion scumbag's face went from a face of confidence to one of shock, and then Hsu raised his pistol to eye level and pulled the trigger. The Frumitlli's body jerked backwards and fell into the dust, a bullet hole dead center in between his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare your weapons they come through that gate at any moment."

He picked up an assault carbine from weapons chest, slid a magazine in it, and cocked it. He turned and walked back into the main concourse.

I checked to make sure I had a round in the chamber and it was ready to fire. I turned to say something to the crew on the machine gun when the gate exploded in a ball of fire, the shockwave threw me back into the rear of the foxhole. A piece of shrapnel stuck it's self in the sand bag in front of me of ripping it open and spilling sand on the ground.

After the initial shock of the blast people began to fire into the smoke. I pulled a frag grenade off my belt and threw into the cloud of smoke, grinning as I saw pieces of red armor fly through the air. Wave after wave Legion soldiers charged in and we cut them down, the fifty cal next to me blasting them into bits, 5.56 piercing armor and flesh. Of course we had our own share of losses, Private Morales, charged a fiend with a combat knife after her rifle jammed, she had wanted revenge for her husband and she got it, she gutted the man and a second later she took a spear through the neck. A few times a legionnaire or two would make it to our line, they would a trooper or two down and we would shoot them, but for the most part we kept them away from our line.

The sun was setting and the legion weren't one to fight in the dark so they made one last push, and right when they rushed the fifty cal jammed and so did my rifle, I ejected the magazine and pulled the cocking leaver to try to fix the jam but the round wouldn't leave the chamber. One legionnaire was charging my foxhole, machete raised, ready to gut me. I dropped my busted rifle and pulled out my pistol and opened fire on the charging man, emptying the magazine,but the small pistol rounds didn't penetrate his armor. I picked up my rifle and swung it like a club, cracking it across his face, breaking his jaw and knocking him to the ground. I pulled out my knife and jumped on top of him, punching him the face and kneeing him in the groin, before driving the knife into his neck. Another legionnaire jumped on my back, trying to slit my throat. He got me on my back, where I couldn't do much,he had awicked looking knife that he brought up to stab me in the chest with. He let out a crazy laugh as he drove it downwards, but a metal covered hand grabbed his arm and twisted it a way that it shouldn't and broke it. The power armored man then raised a plasma pistol and shot him in the head, melting him into a pile of goo. The man reached down, hand outstretched to pull me up, I grabbed his hand and he yanked me off the ground. His power armor was black with a menacing looking helmet and the symbol of the Enclave on its shoulder.

A gravelly voice came from the armored figure.

"Son we didn't fly out here to have you gawk at us, we came to fight, now pick up your weapon and fire."

"Ye- yes sir" I replied back in a shocked voice.

I turned and saw a vertibird take off and four armored figures in Enclave power armor firing towards the Legion. I noted a fifth in a set of lighter lookng power armor with red crosses on it rushing towards the medical tent.

I grabbed my rifle off the ground , cleared the chamber, and reloaded. These figures who jumped from a vertibird had raised morale and we all stood up and fired at Legion.

The fiends and Legionnarries began to retreat with panicked cries and the order was given to folow. I mounted my combat knife on the end of my rifle as a bayonet and ran into the Legion line, followed by my fellow troopers and the men in the black armor. We pushed back the Legion in a bloody melee of knives and machetes, fists and rifle stocks.

In the middle of it all I took a power fist to the gut and blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later cursing my bad headache and my sore stomache. I sat up from the cot looked about the interior of the tent, wounded troops covered the tent and there was only a few medics attending to them all, one of them in power armor.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2.**

**Sorry about that crazy delay,school and life got in the way big time.**

**As always read and review.**


End file.
